a second chance
by FANGIRL4JESUS77
Summary: when ariel finds herself kidnapped on a pirate ship, who will come to her rescue? why, the RLS legasy, of course! and what happens when she meets the handsome Jim Hawkins? Jariel 100% please review!
1. Kidnapped

"Move it, lass!" shouted a seaman. "This isn't a place for ladies! Especially ones with your looks!" Ariel Triton had arrived at the docks, and was overwhelmed by all the people. _everyone must be leaving!_ She thought to herself. _There must be thousands of men and women here!_ Ariel saw a man with a long, grey beard, and instantly thought of her father. It was only yesterday that she dined at his table. _I wonder how my sisters are holding up. Surely they must have found out I've left. I bet they miss me, and want me to return. Ha! No chance of that! Not after what father did. How could he be so heartless? My collection meant everything to me! And he knew that, and still destroyed everything! _Shaking her head, Ariel brought herself back to reality. She turned, and entered a building. The sign read "the Happy Harbor". _How bad could it be? _ Ariel thought. "Excuse me? Do you know where I might find a ship?" Ariel walked in, and saw two things at once. The first was the sign above her head. In small, black letters, it read "Bar and Cabana". The second was that as soon as she entered, she saw every kind of thug imaginable. From tattooed and buff, to scrawny and sneaky. Every head turned to look at the beautiful redhead. Ariel did not like to speak about her appearance, but deep down, she knew her beauty. A perfect hourglass figure, long, beautiful legs, and lovely hair. Soft as the finest satin, her hair was perfect. She had a small nose, red lips, and the biggest blue eyes. Ariel had just made a horrible decision by entering the pub. All the men traced her figure with their eyes. Blushing a deep red, Ariel stood in silence, so she was startled when she heard an answer to her question. "This be a dock, lass. What else would ye find?" Ariel gulped as the hulking man stepped closer. "Now, I think the question is how a pretty thing like you ended up here. Care to spill?" the man spoke with a typical pirate accent. He wore a red coat, and had only one eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. He had a long, black beard with beads braided in. she could have sworn she'd seen him before. In a book, probably. She had so many of them. "Uh, I, uh I… I can't talk about it." He frowned. "Why not, lass?" she looked down, and continued. "Uh, well, my dad doesn't like me telling strangers my business." He stepped closer at this, his hulking form towering over her. "I see. The overprotective type. Is he here now?" "No, sir. I uh, ran away." He frowned again, this time out of concern. "Is he comin any time soon?" she faltered for a moment. "…no. I bet he doesn't know I've left yet." His expression lifted, slightly. "Is, anyone else comin?" "No, sir. Why?" he placed his hands on her shoulders, and beckoned to someone behind him. "So there'll be no one around to hear you scream!" The last thing Ariel remembered was a brown bag being pulled over her head, and thinking, _Crap. Out of everything else going on, I've been kidnapped._


	2. Pirates!

Jim stood in the crow's nest of the RLS legacy, the wind whipping his hair in every direction. He didn't mind, though. In fact, Jim Hawkins loved the feeling of the wind tossing his hair back and forth. _This is home._ He thought. _This is where I belong_!

"Jim! Captain Amelia wants you." Said his close friend, Delbert. He had always been there for Jim, but lately, he had been making googly eyes at Amelia, the captain. "Ok. I just love this! The wind blowing in my face, the fresh scent of the ocean…" Delbert smiled. "Well, I'm sure Captain Amelia would love to hear that! Why don't you tell her?" Jim had devised a plan in his mind to stall Delbert, therefore having just one more minute of the ocean. "Or, you could tell her yourself. After all, I think she fancies you." Delbert's head shot up. "Do you really think so?" Jim smiled. "Yep. Now, run along and tell her! You don't want to keep her waiting!" with a scuttling of feet, Delbert was below deck. Jim smiled. _Sucker._ He thought.

Jim looked on at the calm, blue sea. Scanning the vast ocean, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Alarmed, he turned to see what it was; another ship. And not just any ship. Even from that great distance, Jim could see the flag it bore. No trading or passenger ship hung the Jolly Roger in the sky. "Pirates." Jim muttered. Quickly, Jim climbed down from the crow's nest. "Help! Help! Anyone, help!" he shouted. "What's goin on boy? Why are ye shoutin?" Said Silver, Jims "boss". "It's pirates, sir! I saw the ship a moment ago while I was in the crow's nest!" Jim saw the alarm in Silvers eyes. "You heard the boy, men! Joey, go fetch the captain at once!"

The entire crew was on deck, preparing to fight. Amid the confusion, Jim was handed a crossbow. He had seen men use them before, but he had had no training. "Um, captain? I can't use this! I haven't the slightest clue how!" Jim shrank back at the glare which came from Amelia. "Shut your howling screamer, boy! You will use this bow and that's final! I haven't time for silly questions!" shoving him away, Captain Amelia returned to her work. "Great." Jim huffed. "Now I'm literally gonna die."


	3. The Plan

Ariel woke up with a cloth tied around her mouth. "nnnhhhhh. Mmmmmhhh!" she said, the cloth muffling her words. "It's no use, lass. You'll never get out." Ariel turned to see the pirate who kidnapped her. "Now, I came to tell you some good news!" _well,_ Ariel wondered. _I could sure use some good news._ "The men have spotted another ship. The RLS legacy, to be exact." Ariel froze. The RLS legacy was one of the greatest ships of all time! Sailed by the legendary Captain Amelia, and her first mate, Mr. Arrow. "mmhhmhhhh!" she asked, or, tried to ask. "Why are they here, you wonder? Well, I'm not so sure myself! But I don't really care. Right now, the only thing on my mind is the loot. The better the ship, the better the cargo, lass. That's what I've learned!" Ariel expected the Pirate to leave, but instead, he untied her. "Come on, lass. It's time ye meet the crew! I have to show them the sea princess I've caught." Ariel flinched. How did he… "mmmhhhhhnn!" The pirate untied her mouth, and lifted her to her feet. "Is that better?" Ariel looked at him dryly. "Yes, thank you. Now, what do you mean by, "sea princess?" He smiled. "I think ye know the answer, lass. Or, should I say, your majesty?" Ariel frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Captain?" clearly he had had enough of this, for in an instant she was inches above the ground. "Don't go lying to me, lass! I know who yer pa is!" letting go of her collar, he let Ariel fall to the ground. She looked up at the black-bearded Captain, who was holding a golden object. "Does this ring a bell?" of course it did. Ariel recognized the golden sea shell at once. "No. I've never seen it before in my life!" She lied. He laughed at this. "Oh, really?" Ariel froze. Busted! She thought. Ariel sat in silence, not saying a word to the Captain. "Fine, then. You don't have to talk. I already know enough! Now, move it, lass! The crews' dyin to meet ya!"

Two strong men tied Ariel to the mast. Pulling the knot tight, one of them turned to her. "Ooh, I hope it's not too tight, Miss!" he said in a mocking tone. "We wouldn't want to hurt you!" suddenly, the captain was next to her again. "Enough, Gibs! Don't ye have riggin to untie?" in an instant, Gibs was gone, leaving Ariel with Mr. grumpy pants. "So, I bet yer thinkin a lot of things right now." Ariel snorted. "You have no idea!" he frowned, and Ariel gulped. "Well, ye can keep them to yerself! Anyway, we are about to be in range to fire the cannons, so I hope ye don't mind!" Ariel froze. She did not want to be in the midst of battle. "who do you think you are?!" she shouted. "Captain Blackbeard, the cannons are ready." Said a handsome sailor. Ariel shuttered. _Great. Now, I'm not only kidnapped, but I'm being held prisoner by Blackbeard, a dangerous, cut-throat Pirate._ "That's excellent, Eric. Now, I need you to keep an eye on this fine young lady. Don't let her escape!" with that, Captain Blackbeard was gone. "So, what brings a beautiful maiden like you to these parts?" Ariel frowned. "Why do you think I'm going to talk to you?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Because I'm going to help you escape, and make it out alive." Ariel wanted to kiss him on the spot. _Freedom! What I wouldn't give for that! _She thought. "Well?" Ariel didn't know whether to trust Eric or not. On one hand, he was under the command of Blackbeard. But on the other, he seemed different from the others. "Alright, I'll go. But I need to know the plan!" Eric smiled. "Great! Now, I'm going to untie you once they start firing the cannons. Everyone will be so distracted that they won't notice you're free. But, once the ropes are cut, you must hold on to my hand tightly. I have already lowered a longboat, and we will make our escape." Eric said. Ariel nodded. "But, what if the plan goes wrong?" she asked. He smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Let's not think like that, alright? And, if the plan goes wrong, I will make necessary changes." _Hmm._ Ariel wondered. _What did he mean by that? _


	4. Daughter Of Athena

**Ok, so I made a few changes to the last chapter. ARIEL DID NOT HAVE THE LOCKET IN HER POCKET! Blackbeard has kept it in memory of Athena. (This chapter explains!) Also, you have to watch treasure planet as well as the little Mermaid, and the little Mermaid Ariel's beginning to understand this!**

**Now, please enjoy this next chapter (sorry it's long)**

Jim loaded the cannons, the dust from the gunpowder covering his face. He coughed and coughed, the dust sticking to his wind pipe. "Help! *cough* please! Silver! *cough*." Stumbling bellow deck, Jim looked for a towel. He could feel the soot inside his shirt, and tried to brush it off. He walked and wiped and walked and coughed, until suddenly he heard voices. Alarmed, Jim darted into a dark room. Once inside, he looked for a hiding place. He searched until he heard the voices again, but this time closer. Jim quickly hid inside a cracker barrel. Shutting the lid, he waited until he heard the door creak open. Several men entered the cabin, the last one shutting the door. "Alright men. Now, I'm sorry I called this last minute meeting, but this is urgent!" Jim froze. The voice he heard was all too familiar, for it belonged to a certain cyborg cook. _No!_ He thought in horror. _No, not Silver!_ "I recognized the ship will be fightin at once. After all these years, Blackbeard hasn't abandoned the Athena." The men stood in silence until a sailor spoke up. "Athena?" Silver laughed. "Eye. The tale goes something like this: long ago, when Blackbeard was very young, he sailed through the Caribbean isles. He was searching for a certain treasure, a golden seashell with a blue pearl inside. It was called the Heart of Athena, and could only be found in the Caribbean. It was worn by the queen of Atlantica." One of the seamen snorted. "That isn't a real place!" "Oh, it is, lad! It's a kingdom under the sea, filled with merpeople!" Silence followed. "Silver, you've lost yer mind!" came a burly voice. "No I haven't! Me brain's right as rain!" said Silver. "Anyway, Blackbeard wanted this amulet for himself. He arrived at a little lagoon surrounded by trees. Seeing the crystal clear water, he decided to have a drink and rest for a moment. He sat in silence until he heard a voice. It was the purest, clearest, most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Curious to see who was singing, he crawled on his hands and knees until he found her; A Mermaid. And, not just any mermaid, but the queen herself! She had the biggest blue eyes, and the softest red hair. As red as blood, it was! He fell instantly in love, as did anyone who saw her. Falling to his knees, he proposed to her on the spot. Alarming the queen, he instantly hit himself in the head. The queen laughed at this, amused at this strange man. She then gave him the Heart of Athena as a token of her gratitude. She said that she had not laughed in a long time, and greatly appreciated it. Then, diving into the water, Athena was gone." The men ooed and ahhed at this. "Aw, I bet she was quite the looker!" said one. "Aye! And what magnificent hair!" replied another. "LADS! May I continue?" a nod of heads granted Silver the permission. "Blackbeard did not want to leave her, so for days and days he searched. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he heard her voice, singing the same melody like before. Except, there were many voices joining in, as well as instruments. Following the sweet song, he found a cove filled with merpeople of all ages. He instantly found Athena, sitting with a merman, who he presumed was her husband. They were surrounded by little mergirls, the oldest looking around thirteen. What a happy family! He thought to himself. Then he realized that this meant he could not be with her. Instantly smacking his forehead, he tried to turn his ship around. But he was too late. It was out of control and sailing strait for the queen! He tried to shout out a warning, but it was in vain. He braced for impact, and felt the ship crash against the rocks. He watched as water splashed onto the decks of his ship. Moving closer, he saw blood in the waves. He fell to his knees, and pulled out the Heart of Athena. He opened it, and held the pearl in his hands. "What have I done!" he said. "I murdered my true love!" turning to the merpeople, he saw a terrible sight. The merpeople began to cry out and wail at the loss. The mergirls surrounding the queen where sobbing and calling "mommy! Daddy!" suddenly he saw the king emerge from underneath the ship, carrying his youngest daughter. She looked just like Athena. She had the same blue eyes, red hair, and full lips. "At least Athena will live on in the memory of her daughter." he said through tears. While he looked at the broken family, Blackbeard let the pearl slip out of his hands. It rolled until it met the red sea spray. As soon as it touched the water, it began to glow. Blackbeard turned in amazement, and watched it transform. Red began to creep up around the pearl, and the blue vanished. When there was no blue left, a voice began to speak:

_It happened on a stormy day_

_When the merfolk came out to play_

_A ship arrived in the happy cove_

_Pushed by love and lust it drove_

_But in seeing a happy family_

_The captain pushed forth angrily_

_And killed the one who had entrusted_

_Her greatest treasure to him _

_In her death the Heart turned red_

_And cursed the one who caused blood shed_

_Yes, cursed he will be until the day of death_

_When a maiden will take his final breath_

_Because he killed the one he was perusing_

_Her daughter shall be his undoing!_

"Silver, how do you know all this?" asked one of the men. "Why, I was there! And Blackbeard and I where good friends back then. Not now, though. After that day, he became distant. I tried to talk to him, but he became angry with me. So I left the crew of the Athena, and never looked back."

Jim had been listening intently the entire time. _The poor queen!_ He thought. _She must have been missed! And what about her daughter? She must feel really pressured! And, speaking of pressure, were gonna face BLACKBEARD?! _"Now, boys," said Silver. "The real reason I called this meeting is to discuss what we will do. Our original purpose was to find Treasure Island, but now that we are facing Blackbeard, I have made some changes. Julius, I need you and Hans to sabotage the cannons. Ralph, you and Sharky must lower two longboats. The rest of you, come with me. We must pretend to fight alongside the other crew members until the boats are ready. Then, we will make our escape, taking the treasure map with us." "But, captain, who will fetch the map?" asked Ralph. "Why, Jimbo! He worships the ground I walk on, and he was present when Captain Amelia locked the map away. He knows how to unlock it too!" nodding in unison, the men turned to leave. Jim could not believe he was being played. _How could Silver betray me? He was the closest thing I had to a father! And now, once again, my father leaves me! _Jim thought. He was fuming inside, and finally lost it. "No I won't! I'll never help you, Silver!" he shouted as he climbed out of the barrel. Silver looked on in horror, and one of his men closed the door. "Now, Jimbo, it's not what it looks like…" "Spare me your lies! I know whose side you're on!" Silver walked closer to Jim, and reached out his hand. "Now, Jim. I'll give you one last chance to join me. If you refuse, your dead."

_**Sorry, CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know **_

_**Anyway, please review! Also, I'm taking suggestions!**_


	5. Another One Bites The Dust

**OK, so I know its been forever since I updated, but I will be updating more often. **

**Now, lets begin!**

Eric cut the ropes as the cannons began to fire. "Ahh!" Ariel groaned. "My ears!" Eric slit the last knot,

and helped her to her feet. "It's alright, You'll get used to it. They'll stop ringing in a minute." Eric

grabbed Ariel's arm, and they slinked away in silence. They stepped lightly on the wooden deck, trying

not to make any noise. Ariel winced as she heard a board creak. DANG IT!

After what seemed like hours, they reached the boats. "Ok, Red. You hop in this one while I…" suddenly

a sword whistled past Eric, and stuck itself in the ship. He turned to see Blackbeard himself standing ten

feet away. "Ariel, run!" he shouted. "But what about you? I'm not leaving you!" she replied. "Awe, look

at the little love birds! Trying to escape my cage, are you? Heheh, nice try mates!" Blackbeard lunged at

Eric. "And YOU! I thought as much from Nate, but never did I suspect you where the traitor, Eric!" Eric

smirked, and pulled the sword from the wood. "Really? I surprised the great and mighty Blackbeard?!"

Blackbeard's eyes narrowed. "I don't care why ye left, but yer a traitor now, boy. And you've no business

hanging around that FREAK!" he gestured to Ariel, and Eric frowned. "She looks fine to me!" Ariel

blushed. "Oh, yer dead wrong lad! She's a sea-devil!" Eric looked at Ariel in confusion. "I don't

understand." He said. Blackbeard laughed. "Let me show you then!" he lunged at Ariel, grabbing her

wrist. Ariel screamed. "Eric, help!" he was there in an instant. "Leave her alone you bastard!" he said.

"But, don't you want to see her in action?" black beard sneered, holding her even closer to the edge.

"Let me go!" Ariel cleared her throat, and began to sing. It was an ancient siren song she had learned

from her mother. As soon as she opened her mouth, Blackbeard froze. Something flashed across his

eyes, as if he was remembering something. He stumbled back, and she turned to Eric. His mouth was

open wide, but he recovered quickly. "Wow. That was intense." He said before grabbing her hand.

"Quick! Get in the boat while I lower you down!" she nodded and they ran to the boat. Then she

realized what he meant. "Eric, come on!" he smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Ariel. Someone has to keep

Blackbeard away." Ariel's heart stopped. "No! You have to come with me!" she said, tears flowing down

her cheeks. Eric sighed, and moved closer to Ariel. "Remember when I said I would make necessary

changes? Well, you need to go alone. I need to stall Blackbeard so you can escape." He said through

gritted teeth. Ariel sighed, and turned to go. But before she could, Eric grabbed her arms, and kissed

her. He held her close, as if he wanted to make an imprint of her against him. Ariel sighed as he closed

the kiss, and he ran to lower the longboat. Dazed, Ariel climbed into the vessel without a word. She

turned to look at Eric, who was gazing at her intently. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Ariel felt

complete.

But then, that moment ended.

Suddenly a sword passed right through Eric's chest, and he fell to the ground. Ariel screamed as

Blackbeard appeared behind the fallen body of Eric. His angry gaze fell on Ariel, whose boat was already

in the water. "You've escaped from me this time, but we will meet again, SHE DEVIL!" Blackbeard

shouted as Ariel rowed away. Tears where streaming down her cheeks at the memory of Eric's death.

But at least she would forever have his kiss. She didn't know if she loved Eric, but she did care for him.

_Once again, _she thought. _Blackbeard kills off another loved one of mine._

_**Hello friends! Sorry for the sudden murder of Eric, but I needed to kill off any love interests so Ariel would have no conflict with Jim. Speaking of Jim, I don't know how I'm going to save him from Silver. CAN SOMEONE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME? I AM LITERALLY STUCK!**_

_**Remember, R&R! I love hearing what YOU think!**_

_**-AJ**_


End file.
